Dynamis - Beaucedine
Category:AreasCategory:Dynamis Treasure |valign="top" align="left" width="10%"| ]] |} Monsters Found Here Statues Goblins Orcs Quadav Yagudo Hydra Notes: *Quadav/Hydra are True Hearing, all other monsters are True Sight. *All Hydra mobs are immune to Sleep and Lullaby, however their pets are susceptible to Lullaby. *The four "Dynamis XXX" statues listed are tied to one of the dragons Angra Mainyu summons. Killing the corresponding stones will stop the dragons from respawning when Angra Mainyu warps. **Dynamis Tombstone: Removes the ability to resummon Fire Pukis. **Dynamis Icon: Removes the ability to resummon Wind Pukis. **Dynamis Effigy: Removes the ability to resummon Petro Pukis. **Dynamis Statue: Removes the ability to resummon Poison Pukis. *These statues spawn 4 NMs of the race they represent. Additional NMs are spawned by surrounding stones which can be difficult to pull without linking. *Due to the time it takes to kill these and the statues themselves and also the relative ease with which Angra Mainyu can be killed, this is usually skipped when going for the clear. The four dragons are then kited a long distance before engaging Angra Mainyu. *If you do kite the four dragons, after everyone gets the clear, you should remove the hourglass because the four dragons will come back and kill your whole linkshell. Even two dragons could easily wipe your linkshell if they hit the right people with their petrify attack. For this reason, it is best to save Angra Mainyu for last. **'Dragon aggro explained': The dragons do have entire zone hate as long as one person has hate on a dragon. If you use the "drop glass and re-enter" method, make sure ALL living members are out before re-entering. If there is one member still alive inside when another re-enters, the re-entering member(s) will re-gain hate on the dragons. Hate must be completely cleared before re-entry. To do this, there must be no living members inside, only after the zone is cleared out will the dragons lose all hate and reset to their original positions. **'Post-Mega Boss death': Entire Linkshell dropped hourglass @30 min remaining; after 10 minutes weakness resumed farming Goblins/Dynamis Statue at tower above first ramp; @ 10 minutes remaining... no sign of Dragons. Game Script Beaucedine Glacier Cornelia: I have been waiting for you. Do you remember the last words Raogrimm spoke to you? "The link will soon be severed"... Do you understand the significance of these words? When the soul that was divided is whole once again, towering rage will take on physical form... Yes, a new Shadow Lord will be born. Even I will no longer hear his voice. Even now, I can barely feel the emanations of Raogrimm's faltering spirit. When those emanations fade completely, he will be... The Xarcabard of that other realm is shrouded in a vast darkness, preventing contact from the outside. Even those of us without material bodies are unable to penetrate that mist of eternal night. Until that mist clears, I cannot guide you to Xarcabard. The next place you must venture is the twin of Vana'diel's Beaucedine. There you will find the last trophy to complete the set of keys we need. You must obtain the last trophy. All five trophies combined with our power will create a synergistic force, allowing us to part the shroud for a few precious moments. It will open a path between worlds. Take care, my brave adventurer. May the blessings of Altana guide and protect you...